


Dance Contest

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brandon is a new guy in town who wants to take over as the King Stud of Liberty Ave. A dance contest, with Justin as his partner would be a good way except Justin does not want to be the prize. Can Brian stop things before they get out of hand?





	Dance Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The electrified energy familiar to Babylon came to a slow halt as person after person diverted their attention elsewhere. Occasional laughter, constant chatter and movement near and around the dance floor was briefly hushed, replaced by chants and squeals of erotic excitement. Even the patrons in the back room paused for a second as they heard the crowd cheering and screaming Brandon’s name over their own heated pants and moans. 

Brandon Cash was on the dance floor and he was extraordinary! His long, lean, torso combined the rhythm of a Latin samba with the grace of ballet. The crowd loved it and the place was on fire with his heat.

Brian stood back watching with a contemptuous grin on his face. He was impressed with the talent. No doubt the guy was skilled, but the fact that Brandon was eating it up, made him look pathetic in Brian’s eyes.

“He’s hot,” Justin commented, standing next to Brian.

Brian tossed him a snarky glance. “Think so huh?” he asked.

Justin nodded with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked away. His back to the dance floor, he shouted to the bartender to get back to work and pour him a double.

As the new proprietor of Babylon, Brian had the entire club remodeled just one week ago. The grand opening for Babylon-Pittsburgh was scheduled to take place in three weeks. Already considered the event of the year for Liberty Ave., everyone was excited to have their old haunt back as a sleek, modern, state of the art hangout with Brian and Justin as its rightful owners.

Guiding each step of the project, they had redesigned the place with some familiar details, like the catwalk and of course the backroom. The bar area was larger though now and wrapped around to allow more mingling while still letting patrons be a part of the action. The dance floor came complete with poles for those inclined to athletics when they performed, and the stage, which could be used as added dance space, was planned to accommodate live acts as well.

The culture that Babylon catered to was displayed tastefully courtesy of Justin's artwork. Murals in bright, bold colors, hung high along the walls, added a classy, sophisticated feel to the place.  
In planning the grand opening, Brian had booked some name acts. A couple of well known drag queens, a Judy Garland impersonator, and the main attraction, Cyndi Lauper, would perform on the big night.

The event was also an opportunity to raise money for the Hospice Center and to defeat Proposition 14, the anti-gay marriage initiative. Raffle tickets and various contests along with media coverage were planned to raise funds and public awareness of the issues. 

Emmett asked, or rather begged, to help with the planning. Brian and Justin put him in charge of the food and the contests that would be offered. Emmett was not about to run a contest like the last one Brian had dreamt up a few months ago, the Pittsburgh Trick Off that involved how many tricks one person could accrue. Instead, he decided on something with flare. Something tasteful and in the grand tradition of Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire - after all, Babylon was a dance club.

Emmett was excited by the possibilities. His creative juices flowed and when he met with Brian weeks ago in the diner to discuss it, he talked obsessively for an hour. When he finally concluded, he took a deep breath and waited anxiously for Brian’s response.

Relieved that Em was at last quiet, Brian lifted his resting head from his hand. With a sideways smirk and an edge of sarcasm, he replied, “A bunch of fairies dancing. How…nostalgic Em. How do you come up with this stuff?”

Sitting next to Brian at the counter, Em patted Brian’s shoulder and giggled. “Oh I don’t know. It just comes to me,” he replied bashfully. “I guess I’m just a frustrated choreographer at heart.”

“And just how does this contest run?” Brian asked with less than sincere interest.

Enthusiastically, Em began to explain, “Five judges will rate the contestants. Prizes from fourth place to first will be given with a big old trophy to the winner.” He smiled proudly.

“Great,” Brian grinned wearily. “And the prizes will be provided by….?”

“Businesses. You know, a discount to some shop, a dinner gift certificate, a six month membership to the gym….you’ll find something.”

“Me?” Brian scoffed. “Why me?”

“Because silly. You have all the business connections,” Em waved at Brian. “Uh Deb, a donut and coffee please.”

Deb grinned from behind the counter. “Sure sweetie. So, did you tell him about….” she asked pointing to Brian.

“I just did,” Emmett announced satisfied.

“Great idea huh?” Deb proclaimed with a broad smile. “I just might get Carl to sign up with me.”

“Oh great,” Brian sighed. “Straight, old folk’s night. That should bring them in droves. But, the thing is, I’ll have to check with my insurance rep. I don’t believe I’m covered for heart attacks, hip replacements, or broken fingernails.”

“Ha. Ha,” Deb replied bitterly. “Well I think it’s a fucking great idea.” She patted Em’s arm. “Besides Brian, now that Babylon has been reborn, I think it’s important to open it to everyone. Not just the young and sassy.” She winked at Em. “Course, you ain’t getting any younger so you might just want us older folks around to make you look good.”

Brian stood up and tossed money down for his coffee. “You are just such an entrepreneur you know that Deb? Really.” He walked out while Debbie and Emmett chuckled.

 

When the song Brandon danced to ended, the crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow him to pass. Hands patted him and slips of paper with names and numbers were pushed at him. Brandon walked over to the bar as if he was actually Moses. 

“Brandon,” Teddy said with a smile. “Amazing dancing there fella.”

“Thanks,” Brandon answered breathing heavy and sweating. He ordered a double and a bottle of water.

With his shirt off, Brandon’s chest glistened with perspiration. His pecks were like broad, sculpted plateaus that captured dark nipples in the centers. Six pack abs offered a road of solid rolling hills leading to an area that had seen enough action to rival a young Brian Kinney in the backroom as of late. A strong straight back and perfect tight buttocks added to the exhibit from behind.

“So, um,” Teddy tried to speak staring at the sight before him. “You going to enter the dance contest?”

“I don’t know,” Brandon shrugged. He took the water bottle and poured it over his head. Beads of clear liquid rained over him as he tossed his head back and forth giving Teddy an unexpected shower.

“Brandon,” Em called excitedly as he pushed through the crowds. “You are a fabulous dancer! You simply must, must, must enter the dance contest,” he proclaimed jumping up and down.

“I don’t know,” Brandon replied again. “Contests are for losers. I don’t need some trophy or judge to tell me how good I am.” He looked between Em and Teddy. “I already know,” he added with a cocky grin.

“Hello boys,” Brian said as if on cue.  
“Brian,” Brandon acknowledged. “How come I haven’t seen you out on the dance floor tonight? Legs acting up?”

“Brian,” Em called out pouting. “You have to talk Brandon into entering the dance contest. I know if others see his name on the list, they’ll join, and, after all, it is for a good cause.”

Brandon grinned. “Tell you what. If Brian joins, I’ll join,” he declared smugly.

Brian huffed as he twirled a thin, red stirrer in his mouth. “Love to Brandon but you see…I own this place. How would that look? They would think the contest was rigged when I win.”

“It would have to be,” Brandon added.

“So you just go ahead there buddy and have a blast,” Brian said, gaining control over the situation. “Of course the judges can’t be bought so you might want to consider that fact.”

“Like I said, I haven’t decided yet. Contests are so…lame,” Brandon refuted with an air of boredom.

“True. For people not so sure they could win I suppose that might be their argument. You know, along with not needing others to say how good they are or get a trophy. Who needs that when they’re so sure they’re the best?” Brian said looking around the dance floor. “Not you I bet.” He tapped Brandon’s chest and smiled. “You don’t need any competition. No one could ever say anything against you for that.”

Brandon was not amused. He grinned back in mock self assurance. “So where is this list?” he asked Emmett without taking his eyes off Brian.

“Oh,” Em answered happily. “Right here but um, there’s just one thing.”

“What?” Brandon asked.

“You have to have your shots up to date,” Brian huffed.

“Uh. No. Actually,” Em began slowly, hoping not to dissuade Brandon.” You have to have a partner. It’s a partner dance contest.” 

Brian laughed. “Imagine that. You need a partner. Well how about that,” he gloated.

“Think I can’t find one?” Brandon challenged.

“Don’t know. Seems to me you lost the last contest because you couldn’t find enough partners. Now you need one that can dance? Um, wonder what you’ll do?” Brian teased.

“I’ll find one. Don’t worry,” Brandon replied looking out at the sea of dancing bodies.

Brian smirked and walked away.

“Who are the judges?” Brandon asked Em.

“Well. We have Giorgio; he was a dancer years ago, worked on the cruise ships. And then there’s Ms. Ginger Snap. She’s a drag queen famous for her Ginger Roger’s dance moves. Boris Clove owns the dance studio in downtown Pitts. Sandell who does Garland and Harlow impersonations and…me,” Em answered.

“Okay. So I need a partner huh?” Brandon said eyeing the dance floor. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Brandon left and moved along the dance floor. He watched as body after body moved. Some he passed by quickly. Some he watched. He walked up the catwalk and stood looking down. He studied the bodies he saw on the floor. What he was looking for was….him, a walking wet dream; strong chest, tight ass, great moves, amazing package. A twink with sex appeal to spare and a body that cried HOT.

He watched as the young man that hypnotized him moved with the beat. He had all the right moves to make heads turn, mouths drop, and groins ache. The more he got into the music, the more he swiveled his hips and drove his ass back. His head turned from side to side with a look on his face like he was having an orgasm and didn’t care who witnessed it. His arms swayed above his head while he arched his back. He knew he was being watched and loved it. Although this boy was performing, it was not for the crowd. He was performing for someone special and loving the power he held. 

Brandon’s eyes traveled along with the eyes of the twink below. They traveled to the one he was performing this erotic dance for. The twink grinned, watching from the corner of his eye and then looked dead on to his victim….Brian Kinney.

Brian stood back swaying slightly and enjoying the show that was being put on for his benefit. His tongue moved along his lips. Arousal was clear in both men. The one watching and the one performing grinned with lustful eyes. Even with four feet between them, they seemed to move to a rhythm that they both knew. It was as if their bodies spoke to one another.

Brandon knew the twink putting on the show. He didn’t know him well, only spoke with him a few times, but he never failed to be impressed, not only with this young man’s incredible looks and remarkable smile, but with his intellect as well.

Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney’s personal and professional partner. Brandon knew the first time he was introduced to Justin in front of the man that he was someone special, especially to Brian.

Brandon had heard about the blond months before Justin returned from California. What Brandon knew was that he was the co-creator of RAGE and a talented artist. He also knew that Justin was young and was Brian’s lover for the past four years. That intrigued Brandon. What was it about this young man that made the hot, nonconformist, unobtainable Brian Kinney willing to break so many of his rules and actually have a repeat partner? When Brandon finally met Justin, he witnessed the reason first hand.

Justin was radiant with a golden tan, sun streaked hair; sparkling blue eyes and an amazing smile. Brandon saw this image coming in to Woody’s. Like a tiger scenting his prey, he was up and moving in closer for the kill. That’s when Brian appeared. If Brandon thought the look on Justin’s face was astonishing at first, it paled in comparison to look on the boy’s face when Brian approached.

Justin’s eyes glowed. He stood taller and stretched out his arms to accept the hug and kiss that followed. He and Brian held one another, pressed forehead to forehead and kissed once more. Brian whispered something to Justin who smiled even brighter and nodded so sweetly that Brandon felt his own heart melt.

Frozen for a second by the image of both men, Brandon noticed immediately how Brian’s very demeanor changed the moment he stood close to Justin. Brian’s eyes flamed a mixture of contentment and lust. He never moved more than a half millimeter from Justin’s side while his hands roamed and caressed the body that stood next to him. Brandon could clearly see that Brian was transformed from a cocky, arrogant, self-assured man to an even stronger, self-assured and extremely happy man.

He walked over to the couple who had been joined by Michael Novotny. Talking to them as he smiled, Michael turned to greet Brandon.

“Hi Brandon,” Michael said with a boyish grin.

Brandon returned the greeting never taking his eyes from Justin. Justin didn’t notice while he whispered in Brian’s ear. Brian smiled back keeping the corner of his eye on Brandon and moving just a little closer to Justin as if protecting him. Brandon wasn’t sure whether that was a reflex or concern over the lust in Brandon’s own eyes. He realized pretty quickly that Brian’s reaction towards Justin was a natural one since neither seemed remotely interested in any one else around them.

“Um Brandon Cash, this is Justin Taylor, my partner on RAGE,” Michael said doing the introductions.

“Oh. Hi,” Justin acknowledged and extended his hand.

Brandon accepted the gesture and shook the warm, smooth hand. “Heard a lot about you,” he said with a bright smile.

“You ready,” Brian asked Justin ignoring Brandon.

Justin gave a quick nod and let his hand fold back in to Brian’s. “Nice to meet you,” he said. Arms securely wrapped around each other’s back, both Brian and Justin left smiling and talking as they went.  
The next time Brandon saw Justin, it was at an art gallery exhibit. Brandon roamed around looking at different still lifes that hung on the walls. He caught site of Justin with Lindsay and moved in close enough to hear their conversation.

They talked about the art work and debated about color and light. Brandon was impressed with Justin’s obvious passion and how well he articulated his thoughts. He really knew little about art except what he liked and what he didn’t, but he was transfixed with Justin’s detailed description about things he wished he could appreciate more. Brandon was planning to go up to Justin and see if he remembered him from the other night but Justin got a phone call on his cell. Again, the boy’s eyes flashed with a type of rapture that traveled through his body. He heard Justin chuckle and tell Lindsay that Brian said hello. After the call ended, Justin kissed Lindsey on the cheek and left. Brandon left too, with the artwork he bought - the one that Justin spoke so highly of.

From the catwalk above the dance floor, Brandon’s face lit up as he continued to watch Justin. This would be perfect. One little dance would serve to knock Brian down a peg or two and finally permit Brandon to claim his place as the new stud of Liberty Ave. With a smile that captured his entire face, Brandon planned his next move.

Down on the floor, Brian could contain himself no longer. He moved in to stake his claim on the blond boy. Justin’s dance, sensual and seductive to say the least, had done the trick. As often as Brian had seen Justin dance, he loved it more each time, especially when Justin performed in such a bold public way.

Brian came up behind him. Justin's heart skipped and he smiled broadly when he felt the long familiar fingers of his lover take him around the waist. With his ass pressed hard against Brian’s fully participating crotch, Justin swayed his hips back and forth, side to side.

Brian let his hands dance slowly down Justin’s sides. His touch was just firm enough not to tickle but soft enough to make Justin long for more. His face lingered in the crux of Justin’s neck, as he kissed and licked the tender spot. Justin lifted his left hand up and placed it around Brian’s neck, leaning his head against his partner’s shoulder while they bumped and grinded against each other.

In what appeared to be a choreographic move, Brian reached up and took Justin’s hand and then twirled him in one swift motion so that the two of them were now face to face. Hot breath met. Lips barely touched, as they teased one another. Justin placed his hands on Brian’s swaying hips. Brian ran his hands around Justin to his buttocks and then…pulled him in tight and close. Brian’s tongue caressed Justin’s lower lip as their eyes met. Justin, lips parted, pleaded for the kiss. Brian, taunting, moved in and then back slightly until he came full ahead and pressed his lips to Justin.

They held the kiss devouring one another with lips parted and tongues dancing to their own beat inside each other’s mouths. 

Brian pulled back, breathless. With lust in his eyes and filled with the power they had over each other, he took Justin’s hand and led him off the dance floor. They smiled knowingly at one another as they headed for the back room.

“Hold on,” Brandon said blocking the way.

“Not now,” Brian hissed holding on to Justin’s hand.

Brandon grinned. “I have a proposition.”

“Save it,” Brian said starting to walk away.

“Not for you,” Brandon grinned wickedly. He took hold of Justin’s other arm and smiled. “Him.”

Brian frowned. “What’s this about Brandon?”

Brandon continued to smile at Justin. “I saw you out there on the dance floor. Nice moves.”

“Thanks,” Justin answered cautiously. He wasn’t that fond of Brandon. It wasn’t that Brandon was cocky. Justin had dealt with the king of cockiness for the past four years. And, it wasn't just that Brandon was aggressive or self centered either. Maybe it was that he seemed to need to challenge Brian and Brian felt the need to respond, just like he did with the Pittsburgh Trick Off, which created some unnecessary friction between them.

“You know about the dance contest?” Brandon asked.

Justin nodded.

“Oh come on,” Brian scoffed.

Justin didn’t get the joke. He looked at Brian with questioning eyes.

Brandon ignored Brian and went on. “I need a partner and I thought…”

“And you thought that my partner would be the perfect choice,” Brian finished. “Well guess again.” He took Justin by the arm and began to pull him away.

“Wait a minute,” Brandon said taking Justin’s other arm again. “Does your partner get to have an opinion? Or do you do the thinking for him too?” 

“He’s not interested,” Brian said harshly.

“I still didn’t hear him say anything. He does let you think doesn’t he?” Brandon egged.

Justin frowned at the exchange not sure he liked being in the middle.

“Tell him no,” Brian said with certainty.

“Brian,” Justin began. He grinned to let Brian know there was nothing to get worked up about. “Look Brandon. Thanks for the offer but…”

“But boyfriend calls all the shots huh? Figures you would be the possessive type.”

Justin almost burst out laughing. If there was one thing Brian was not, it was possessive. Still, he couldn’t quite figure out why Brian was so tense.

Brian pressed his lips in and then grinned. “Justin can do whatever he likes with who ever he likes and I believe he just told you no.”

“Right. And your jealous controlling act had nothing to do with that I suppose?” Brandon pushed, not about to back down.

Brian got in close to Brandon’s face. In a smooth, steady voice, he said, “I told you. Justin can do whatever the hell he likes. You want to dance with this clown Sunshine?” he asked not moving his eyes off Brandon.

Justin was stunned. He never saw Brian like this before. “Uh, no. Like I said Brandon, thanks but….”

“Sure. I understand,” Brandon replied with jaw muscles flexing and eyes burning in to Brian’s. He finally moved his glare and smiled down to Justin. “One dance with me and you would be spoiled for life. That’s what’s got you so worked up, right Kinney? Afraid that your partner would be so impressed, he’d never look back again? But hey, you’re probably right. Contests are for those not so sure they could win.” He grinned smugly and added, “See ya,” then walked away feeling victorious.

“What the hell was that?” Justin asked, still confused.

Brian shrugged. He watched Brandon walk away with a bitter stare. “Now where were we?” he asked Justin. "Oh yeah," he said with a faint grin. “Wanna fuck?” 

The following morning, Justin was sitting in the Liberty Diner drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The warm sun flowed in through the window and cast a shine to Justin’s hair and the white table top. Justin turned the pages of the art section while he paid little attention to the busy customers coming and going.

“Mind if I join you?” Brandon asked. With tussled brown hair and a creamy V-neck shirt that exposed his smooth tan skin and tight black jeans, Brandon looked extremely handsome and the stares he got from those around them confirmed it.

Justin looked up when he heard the unfamiliar voice and then frowned, unimpressed.

“Or is that against your boyfriend’s rules?” Brandon grinned with superiority.

“Is he bothering you Sunshine?” Debbie asked holding a coffee pot and looking with undisguised contempt at Brandon.

“Sunshine?” Brandon scoffed. “Nice name. Tell me; are you so damn special that everyone needs to watch out for you?”

“You got a problem Brandon?” Debbie questioned distastefully.

Justin glared up and asked, “What do you want?”

“Just some company,” Brandon replied with an innocent face.

“Well get your company…” Deb began.

“It’s okay Deb,” Justin interrupted. “He’s harmless. I’ll take some more coffee. Thanks.”

Debbie poured the coffee filling Justin’s cup. Brandon took an extra cup from the table and turned it over. Reluctant, Debbie filled that as well and walked away in a huff.

“So, you must be special huh?” Brandon commented with a grin.

“Look. If you’re trying to get me in the middle of some contest with you and Brian…” Justin began.

Brandon put up his hands in self defense. “No,” he chuckled. “Nothing like that. I swear.”

“Right,” Justin replied, skeptical.

“Look, this is nothing like the last contest. I mean it. I did some checking and I know that it almost busted you and Brian up. I’m not about to….”

Justin interrupted calmly, “You had nothing to do with that and…it’s none of your business.”

Brandon nodded. “You’re right. Now about this dance contest.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested.”

“Uh no, that was Brian who said you weren’t interested.”

“Nice talking to you,” Justin said as he began to slide out of the booth.

“Hey, hold on,” Brandon said quickly. “Look, you’re a great dancer. On top of that, you're hot and you're Brian Kinney's partner. Lots of guys would love to get their hands on you. And me? Well I’m no troll in case you hadn’t noticed. So think about it. You and me. Dancing. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to see that? This event is to raise money right? Think of the money we could raise.”

“Sure. Like you really care about that,” Justin said eyeing Brandon with suspicion.

“I do. I swear. And what about you? I heard you were one of the leading advocates against Proposition 14. I know it’s important to you and to lots of others.”

“Yeah, it’s important. Too important to be used by anyone to get something they want.”

“Justin,” Brandon scoffed. “Even if that were true, we all use one another to get what we want. Come on. This fundraiser is a means to an end. We use people’s egos to raise money all the time. Whether it’s a contest they join to win or money they want everyone to know they gave. We play on people’s emotions, pride, and conceit. What difference does it make so long as we get what we want? And in this case, not only do we want money for the Hospice Center but also money and support to defeat the Proposition. What better way to accomplish our goal then for two people who are known and admired on Liberty Avenue to take the lead and enter this contest? If we join forces, think of the publicity we would garner for those causes not to mention how many others will join and get sponsors.”

“So this is totally unselfish huh? It has nothing to do with Brian?” Justin asked not convinced.

“Do I want to win? Sure I do. With you as my partner, how can I lose? Can I get us sponsors? You bet. As for Brian? Well, if I piss him off when we win, I won’t complain.”

“What is it with Brian?” Justin asked with a puzzled frown.

“Come on,” Brandon chuckled at the ridiculous question. “He’s the King of Liberty Ave. Everywhere I go, I hear about Brian Kinney. So I want a name too. Call me….”

“Conceited? Self centered? An egomaniac?”

Brandon laughed. “Okay. I don’t mind.”

“Just be sure you know. I’m not the fucking prize.”

“Never even thought of it,” Brandon lied. “So, you think your boyfriend will allow this?” he asked coyly.

Justin huffed. “You really don’t know Brian at all, do you?” He stood up. “I’ll think about it. Show me a list of sponsors and their donations.” Justin waved to Debbie and left.

Brandon sat back in the booth with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Debbie watched from behind the counter and simply shook her head in disgust.

 

“Brian,” Emmett shouted out urgently as he rushed in to Brian’s office. “I need to talk to you!”

Cynthia followed quickly behind Emmett with an apologetic face. “I’m sorry Brian. I told him you were in a meeting.”

Brian stood up calmly and spoke to the man sitting across from his desk. “Andrew, follow up on those things and let me know where we stand by four today.”

“Yes sir,” Andrew replied as he and Cynthia left.

Brian glared at Emmett and sternly said, “Kinnetik isn’t a playhouse for drama queens. It’s a professional business with protocol, like calling ahead to schedule an appointment.” He sat back at his desk with a scowl and finally asked, “Now what the fuck do you want?”

Emmett waved his hand as if dismissing Brian's comment and sat. He placed several file folders on Brian’s desk and held a clipboard up in his hand. Taking a deep, overly dramatic breath, Emmett replied, “This. This is the problem.”

“What?’ Brian scoffed. “The clip on the board pinch your little finger?”

“No,” Em answered frustrated. “This is a list of our dance contestants.”

“So?” Brian questioned, still annoyed.

“So? So?” Em began his tirade. “They all say maybe, not committed yet, possibly, and do you know why? Do you?’

Brian shrugged harshly. “Why?”

“Because no one will commit, not contestants and not sponsors until they know for sure that Brandon Cash is entering.”

“Oh for fuck…Christ,” Brian huffed bitterly.

“And he won’t commit either until you let Justin be his dance partner!” Em added.

Brian’s creased brow dug in deeper. He hated manipulations and his distaste for it showed harshly. “Fuck him and fuck off,” Brian said and picked up his own file to read.

“Well I guess I would expect that from you Mr. Kinney. You couldn't care less about Proposition 14. I know that. So does everyone else. But the Hospice Center? I always thought that meant something to you.”

Brian didn’t reply. He leaned back in his chair and held the opened folder up in front of his angry face.

Em gathered his own folders, abruptly sweeping them into his arms. He stood and with a condescending tone added, “But I thought Justin cared. Of course who's going to listen to him now. If he can’t enter a dance contest and doesn’t care enough to raise money well….so what, right?" Fighting back mocked tears, Em let his voice crack a little and said, "After all, it's all meaningless.” He sat back down with a heavy heartfelt sigh and glanced at Brian for a reaction.

Brian lowered the folder and slowly said, “You know Justin cares.”

Em forced crocodile tears and replied, “I thought so to but…”

Brian rested his head in his hands, weary of Emmett's theatrics. He peered through his fingers and said, “I’m not stopping him from entering.” 

“That’s not what Brandon said." Em let his fingers run along the edge of Brian's desk. "He said you won’t allow Justin to enter because…well because you’re jealous.” He slowly raised his eyes to meet Brian’s.

“That’s what he told you huh?” Brian asked with jaw muscles flexing.

Em nodded and looked down. “That’s what he told everyone. He said you must be afraid because if Justin was with him, he’d leave you like that.” Em snapped his fingers. “Of course I told Brandon and everyone that would listen that it’s not true. None of it. But still….” He shrugged and wiped away an invisible piece of dust from the desk.

“I told you. Justin is free to do what he wants.”

“They think Brandon’s a threat to you,” Em finished.

Brian laughed. “Threat huh?”

“So you’ll…you’ll tell Justin to be Brandon’s dance partner?” Em asked with pleading eyes.

“If Justin wants to do it, he can. It’s up to him. I couldn't care less about this whole fucking contest or Brandon,” Brian replied.

“But you have to talk Justin into doing it! He thinks you don’t want him to.”

“He does huh? How do you know that?”

“Well," Em began meekly. "I mentioned it to him and he said he wasn’t sure. I know that’s because he thinks you don’t want him too. He did ask Brandon to find out how many sponsors he could get and how much they would donate. So, Brandon did and in less than three hours, he raised two thousand dollars and says he’s sure he can get eight more. But…if Justin thinks you’re jealous….”

“I’m not jealous. I don’t have anything to be jealous about,” Brian said, trying to sound convincing.

“I know,” Em jumped in. “You are Brian Kinney after all. So it’s set.” Relieved, Em moved to the office door. “You talk to Justin and tell him to call Brandon pronto so they can start to rehearse. Oh this is going to be fabulous! Ms. Ginger Rogers would be so pleased!”

Em walked out leaving Brian steaming. He didn’t like being played and he was angry. Angry at himself because he had taken the bait and now there was no turning back. 

 

Brian slid the loft door open and heard Justin talking into the phone. 

“I told you. I don’t know,” Justin said as he waved, acknowledging Brian. “Okay...Fine,” he continued. “I’ll let you know...tomorrow.” He hung up while Brian put his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

“Hi,” Justin said. He stood up from the bar stool and kissed Brian on the mouth.

“Who was that?’ Brian asked spooning the contents from the pot that boiled on the stove and tasting it.

“Brandon,” Justin answered. “He’s bugging me about that dance contest.” He walked over to the pot and stirred it. “I made vegetarian stew. Hungry?”

Brian nodded and licked his lips. He turned Justin to him and pulled him close. Running his hands through Justin’s hair and down his face, he kissed him again.

Justin returned the passion and began to pull off Brian’s suit jacket. He lowered it over Brian’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Their lips still locked together, Justin began to unbutton Brian’s shirt.

Brian tipped his head back slightly with a grin spread across his lips. He undid his shirt sleeves and lifted Justin’s red pullover up and over his head.

Justin grinned back sucking in his lips where Brian’s taste was still fresh. He undid Brian’s belt while Brian tugged him in closer still. Moving with quick hands and hungry mouths, they were undressed and on the other side of the counter in a matter of moments.

Placing his lover at his will, Brian leaned Justin over the bar stool. Justin’s bubble butt, smooth and creamy white, was poised upward and ready to accept his partner. Brian tore open the condom wrapper and placed it on his erection. Reaching for the white tube on the counter, Brian flipped the top up with one hand and squeezed some lube around Justin's opening. Hands holding firmly to both sides of Justin’s hips, Brian entered his lover, pressing in until he was consumed.

Justin gripped the edge of the bar stool with his hands. He lowered his head down with eyes squeezed tight moving past the initial pain and onto the pleasure that always followed. With moans and muffled gasps, Justin responded to each firm press in and back. He let his head drop down while Brian bent over his body and kissed along his back and shoulders.

Justin took one hand and twisted it around to feel the strength of Brian’s right thigh as he pulsed in and out. The muscles moved in taut rhythm while Brian let his warm breath caress Justin’s back like a blanket of heat.

Brian kept his hands on Justin’s hips and drove in deeper and deeper. The movement precise and slow then quicker and quicker. Justin grabbed for the edge of the kitchen counter to keep him and the stool from sliding with the increasing momentum. 

Brian’s head leaned back. His mouth was opened slightly; his tongue wet and eager, ran along his bottom lip. With eyes closed, he moaned his pleasure and pressed his lower body into this abyss that gave him constant joy.

Justin grunted and hissed. His lover’s touch sent him to new heights every time. With no will of his own left and no concern to regain it, he was driven to the edge. His body attached now to the one behind him, was an instrument to be played. Bodies locked together; they communicated just how much they craved the other.

Brian let out a throaty groan. His fingers, long and firm hugged Justin’s waist and forced the boy’s body back to him time and time again. Justin had no time to hold his own erect organ before it erupted and spilled on the floor.

Brian felt Justin’s muscles tighten and grip his throbbing member. The signal that Justin had reached his maximum pleasure drove Brian in again and again until he could contain himself no longer.

Both men satisfied, lingered in their now awkward positions. Justin hung over the bar stool, blond hair hanging down like a rag doll and Brian, bent over his lover and resting in the contentment that was theirs. He lifted himself just enough not to be a burden and kissed Justin on his neck.

Justin broke the silence and said, “I meant hungry for dinner.”

Brian laughed. Justin, head upside down and panting, sounded strange when he spoke.

“Oh,” Brian replied with a sated grin. “Did you make dinner?” He stood up and helped Justin to straighten.

“Yeah,” Justin said standing up. “Nothing special.” He grinned.

Brian brushed the hair from Justin’s eyes and continued his own happy smile. “When’s dinner?”

“As soon as I clean up. Must have spilled something,” Justin chuckled looking at the white puddle on the floor.

“Mmm. Messy boy,” Brian replied sheepishly. He picked up his bundle of clothes and went up to the bedroom.  
Justin laughed and shook his head. He pulled on his shirt and pants and finished cleaning up. Dinner table set and the stew placed in the bowls, he called Brian to come and eat.

Barefoot with faded blue jeans and no shirt, Brian came to the table. He sniffed the contents that streamed up in his face. “Smells interesting,” he said and then tasted it. “It’s good.”

“Thanks,” Justin replied with a proud smile. “It’s a recipe from Vic.”

Brian nodded and continued to eat. “So,” he finally began. “When do you have to start practicing for the dance contest? Maybe you could get Ted to do some extra things in the club to free up some of your time.”

Anticipating this conversation, Justin casually answered, “I didn’t say I was doing the dance contest.” 

“It’s okay. It’ll be good for business,” Brian said just as casually.

“How come now you’re okay with it? The other night…”

“The other night I was on something,” Brian replied. He sipped his water and added, “Of course, you should do it only if you want to.”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Justin said, not looking up.

“It would be good for business.”

“You said that already.”

Both men continued eating. Neither made eye contact as the banter continued.

“You should do it,” Brian said simply.

“Why?”

“Because. You’ll raise lots of money for a good cause.”

“Think so? I thought you said Proposition 14 should be ratified,” Justin sipped his water. He was more than familiar with Brian’s idea of a conversation especially when it involved anything important.

“It should be,” Brian said nonchalantly. He sat back chewing his food and looked for the first time at Justin across from him. “While it's unnecessary bullshit, at least Proposition 14 dissolves any illusions that some might cling to. And me and anyone who really believes in being queer can get on with it without further dissension." Brian wiped his mouth with a napkin and shrugged. "But others like you seem to oppose the idea and you have worked hard. Besides, this contest is also for the Hospice Center right? So…you should do it.”

The exchange between the two men went on like a tennis match. Each batted the ball back and returned it. Neither wanted to lose control of the volley.

Justin blew softly on his steaming spoon, and then asked, “And me dancing with Brandon won’t bother you?”

“Why should it?” Brian lowered his eyes as he poked his spoon around in the bowl.

“I’d have to spend a lot of time with him.”

“So?”

“So I don’t want to be the prize Brian. If this is some contest between you and him…”

“It’s no contest Sunshine,” Brian countered and sipped his water.

Justin wasn’t convinced.

Brian sighed. “Look, he thinks he’s the new hot stud of Liberty Ave. So let him, I don’t care.”

“Since when?”

“Since I grew up.”

Justin laughed.

“I mean it. I’m not in this contest and I’m mature enough to let him have my partner to dance with. After all,” Brian smirked, “there’s no other way he could win.” He pressed his lips in and looked at Justin.

“Really?” Justin grinned back, leery of the compliment.

“Absolutely. And I know you want to so…”

“You know I want to huh? How do you know that?”

“Because. You asked Brandon to check into getting funds and sponsors.”

“You talked to Emmett today didn’t you?”

Brian shrugged. This whole communication thing was not his favorite pastime.

“And he told you that Brandon raised money and thinks you won’t let me do the contest because you’d be jealous? Like you would.” Justin chuckled. “All you care about is how you’ll look. I don’t need permission to do this Brian.”

“I know that.”

“So stop playing me then. If…IF I decide to do this, it will be to raise money for the cause and not because of your ego or Brandon’s.” Justin got up and cleared his place.

“So you’ll do it then?” Brian asked, not happy with the idea and not willing to let it show.

Justin placed his bowl in the sink and turned to face Brian as he walked over. “You don’t have anything to prove. Why don’t you get that?”

“I didn’t say I did,” Brian scoffed. He reached for his silver case and pulled out a joint. “I mean. If you want to, go ahead. It’s your choice. Always has been.”

“My choice huh? Doesn’t matter to you one way or the other?”

Brian lit the joint and shrugged. “Why should it?”

“I don’t know Brian,” Justin answered frustrated. He walked over to clear the rest of the table. “Just like it doesn’t matter to you if I move in here or not, right?”

“I told you when you came home from Hollywood, the offer’s on the table. You were the one who wanted to wait.”

“Are you done yet with one night stands? Because I am.”

“I told you from the beginning, I’m not settling down like Lucy and Desi or your parents or…”

“My parents are divorced.”

“See? Another reason not to settle down and play the married couple.”

“Right,” Justin picked up his jacket and walked to the door. “I’ll let you know when I know about the contest. See ya.” He slid the door open and jogged down the stairs.

Brian watched him go and then slowly closed the door.

The energy of Babylon was just heating up while Justin talked to the DJ and looked over the music list. He glanced up and gave a quick nod to Brian who just arrived. Brian strolled over to the bar and scanned the night’s crowd. 

Brandon, from his catwalk perch, grinned with self pleasure. He could see the strain between the two men. “God,” he thought, “why are people so predictable?”

Leaving his post, Brandon walked to Justin and stood back quietly, a grin pressed on his lips. Justin turned to him and walked over.

“I’ll enter the contest,” Justin said without smiling. “That’s all it is. A dance contest to raise money.”

“I agree. Nothing else,” Brandon said trying to sound sincere. “So when should we get together?”

“Here,” Justin said pushing a sheet of paper at Brandon. “Pick your choices for songs. We’ll compare them and pick one.” Justin walked away less than pleased.

“Right,” Brandon shouted after him. “Love a man that takes action.” Gloating, he looked over at Brian and nodded his head.

Two weeks of meeting early mornings and late nights at Babylon, Justin and Brandon rehearsed their dance routine. They had selected a rumba and added a slightly modern interpretation to it.

At first, it was awkward. Brandon was flirty and Justin was cold. Brandon joked and Justin ignored him, concentrating instead on the dance steps.

When Brandon started with unrelated questions and digs about Brian, Justin either stormed off or demanded that Brandon pay attention to the routine. Slowly, Brandon came to realize that his initial technique with Justin wasn’t working.

Brandon tried a new approach, one of mocked sincerity. The next morning he arrived all business like and introduced some new steps to Justin. Justin was impressed, not easily at first, but he began to listen to Brandon and accept his ideas.

Brandon created a step that required him to twirl Justin, snap him in close so that their groins touched and then, still pressed tightly together, arch Justin backward while never breaking eye contact.

The move was seductive and erotic. To erotic for Justin to feel comfortable with especially when Brandon deliberately drove his cock into Justin’s.

Justin balked at the movement saying it was too much of a strain on his back. Brandon offered a fake apology and rubbed Justin’s lower back with artificial concern.

“It’s a hot move though,” Brandon said still rubbing Justin’s back and then moving up to rub his neck. “Daring,” he whispered.

Justin nodded lost for a moment in the firm touch that worked to soothe his truly aching muscles.

“So? Should we?” Brandon whispered softly near Justin’s ear.

“Huh?” Justin asked coming back to reality.

"The dance move. Should we do it?" Brandon asked seductively, his breath warm and moist against Justin's neck. 

"I--I don't know," Justin replied uneasy. 

“You know, you’re tight," Brandon said as he pressed his fingers in to Justin’s back. “I mean I can feel all your tension here,” he whispered and edged his fingers along. "And here,” he whispered again.

Justin closed his eyes and felt his muscles heave and relax like clay being molded under the firm touch of a skilled sculpture.

Brandon grinned deviously behind Justin’s back. “Let’s get out of here okay? Take a walk and get some fresh air.”

"Mmm," Justin purred lazily. Eyes closed once more and a silly grin on his face, he was enjoying the massage as Brandon's long, graceful fingers manipulated his back muscles. It was soothing and hypnotic until a flag popped up in Justin’s mind and he came crashing back to earth once more. 

“Right,” Justin said abruptly opening his eyes. “A walk. Good idea.” He stood quickly and walked out the door with Brandon following.

They strolled along Liberty Avenue to the park. It was a warm, mild day with a perfect blue sky. As they walked casually, Brandon asked Justin questions about art and places he would like to visit. He told Justin stories about his work as a marketing rep for a pharmaceutical company and growing up in Chicago.

“I started at the Omega Corporation right out of college and worked my way up from sales to district manager. Three months ago, I accepted the transfer here to the main office. I love the job. I get to travel around, not as much as when I was in sales, but enough to keep me from being bored,” Brandon explained. He went on to describe some of the customers and people he worked with. Justin laughed at Brandon’s corny impersonation of one of his British customers. While Brandon imitated the man’s accent and mannerism, Justin continued to laugh until Brandon finally stopped and smiled broadly. “I like that,” he said.

“What?” Justin asked slowing his laugh.

“Your laugh, it’s nice,” Brandon replied with real sincerity this time.

Justin chuckled bashfully and started to walk on.

“So, what about you? What dreams do you have?” Brandon asked looking at Justin from the corner of his eye.

“Me?” Justin huffed, then shrugged. “I want to be a great artist. Make a statement I guess.” He chuckled shyly again and crinkled his nose. “I don’t know.”  
Brandon stopped walking and took Justin’s arm. “Don’t ever give up. Not on finding your dream or in making it come true.”

Justin felt awkward with Brandon’s deep stare. “We, um...we better get back,” he said and turned around.

That walk was not the last one they took. Brandon made it a point to go on walks to the art gallery where he picked Justin’s brain about the collective works. In addition, almost every afternoon, they went to the park where he and Justin shared a hot dog and ice tea.

They talked about everything and anything while Brandon hung on Justin’s every word and offered his own which Justin listened too and thought carefully about. They exchanged ideas, debated politics, discussed business as an art, and laughed at one another’s stories about Liberty Avenue. They shared insights about growing up gay and Justin found himself telling Brandon about his bashing and his time in the Pink Posse.

Brandon grew more and more impressed with Justin. He liked how candid he was and his passion for so many things. Justin seemed wise beyond his years and yet had a youthful quality to him that was amazing and very sexy.

Brandon caught himself staring into Justin’s eyes with a longing to hold him and feel his full pouty lips against his own. He couldn’t deny that he thought of Justin more and more, and lately, had begun to dream about him at night.

The dream was sensual and left Brandon with an ache that lingered long after he awoke. It was always the same. He and Justin were alone in Babylon, with only a red light that glowed from somewhere. He took Justin in his arms and pressed him close, feeling the young man's sweet breath on his cheeks. Brandon reached down and cupped Justin’s erection and then kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in to meet his willing partner's. Justin returned the kiss and touch, eagerly saying he had wanted this for so long and then went down on bended knees to undo Brandon’s pants.

Brandon’s excitement was met by Justin’s warm mouth. He ran his hands through Justin’s thick, soft, blonde hair. Justin looked up with lustful eyes and asked Brandon to take him and fuck him.

At this point in the dream, Brandon would lift the young man up and then, as if by magic, he was inside Justin, hungrily kissing him and pressing so far in he thought he would be lost forever. Justin moaned and whispered Brandon’s name over and over while Brandon wrapped himself around his lover and moved in deeper still, pounding himself over and over against the incredible body beneath him. Justin screamed with pleasure, his hands extended over his head and eyes squeezed tight while he begged Brandon to take him more. Brandon pushed in and out, over and over until he woke sweating and breathing heavily, the bed sheets sticky and tangled around him.

Brandon would sit up in bed and light a cigarette. He tried to shake the image from his mind but all he could see was Justin‘s smile and hear his soft voice. “This can’t be happening,” Brandon thought aloud. “It’s just a way for me to beat Brian, that’s all,” he tried in vain to assure himself.

During the two weeks that Brandon and Justin practiced for the dance contest, Justin was also busy working with Ted and Emmett on the details of the grand opening and the fund raiser. Brian had somehow divorced himself little by little from the event claiming he had so many new clients and projects that he had all he could handle.

“Just remember,” Brian told Justin when he came by the office to share ideas. “Kinnetik is my primary business. Until Babylon takes off, it’s the primary bread winner.” 

“Right,” Justin replied wearily. He knew the real reason; Brian didn’t want to be involved in something he couldn’t totally control. “But I thought this was our project.”

“It is Sunshine. So you run with it. You have my blessing.” Brian saw the annoyed look Justin tried to disguise. “Hey? I trust you. You can make the right choice.” He looked down trying to hide his true feelings, even from himself.

Over the last couple of weeks, Brian had heard from many who loved to talk, about how close Brandon and Justin seemed to be getting. He knew they spent a lot of time together. When Justin did stay at the loft, which was less and less frequent ever since this damn contest idea started, he was always gone before Brian was awake. The hours that Justin put into the club, morning and afternoon practice sessions with Brandon plus the late nights that went until two in the morning, if not later, left Sunshine with little time or energy for anything, especially Brian.

The jealousy that Brian did feel was worse this time than it had been when Justin’s attention was consumed with the initial conception of RAGE. Then, Brian was competing with a drawing and his best friend, whom he trusted. Now, Brian was competing with his own ego and Brandon, whom he definitely did not trust.

Brian would wait up at night for Justin to come in. Sometimes he fell asleep to find that his partner had never arrived. He would call Justin’s cell and get his damn voice mail. When Justin called back, yawning over the phone, he said he was up late with Brandon and just got home.

“Well don’t let your homework suffer,” Brian would tease sarcastically.

“I’m not in school anymore, remember?” Justin would chuckle back.

“Still have work to do. Lots of people depending on you. Don’t want to fuck it up,” Brian would say hoping Justin would read between the lines.

Justin yawned and huffed, “Thanks for taking some of the pressure off.”

“See you tonight?” Brian asked trying to sound matter-of-fact.

“Sure,” Justin would answer and hang up.

When Justin did come over, he would go on and on about caterers, Emmett’s panic attacks, and sponsors for the event. Brian sat, horny as hell on the bed until he could take it no more.

“Shut up and come here,” Brian would say with his hand outstretched.

Justin giggled and climbed in to bed.

Brian would kiss him and Justin would moan. “Like that?” he asked surprised by his own powers of seduction sometimes.

“My back is killing me,” Justin complained. “And my legs.”

Brian sighed his frustration. “Turn over,” he finally said and began to rub Justin’s back and then moved to his buttocks.

Justin let out a yelp and leaped from the bed.

“What?” Brian shouted.

“I got a knot,” Justin hissed hopping on one foot and holding his other. “A charlie horse,” he panted through the pain.

Brian tried not to laugh at Justin hopping up and down while his cock bounced along like a long snake hanging on for the ride. He crawled off the bed and grabbed Justin, sat him down and took hold of the aching foot. Rubbing it, Justin began to relax until the spasm was gone.

“Better?” Brian asked.

“Mmmm,” Justin purred and nodded.

“Good, now turn over,” Brian commanded and took a condom from the night table.

Justin obliged with a grin. Lying on his stomach, he felt Brian’s warm hands rub down his back. Brian kissed and licked along Justin’s spine and let his wet tongue run up and along the crack of Justin’s buttocks.

Brian positioned himself to enter Justin and then heard the soft, lulling, breathy sounds of sleep. He looked over to find Justin, a silly grin still on his lips, eyes closed and humming peacefully.

The resemblance of this scene to an earlier one was too much. Brian rolled over on his back and wished he could piss on Brandon’s face this time around.

It didn’t take much after that for Brian to decide he better learn first hand what was going on. That next afternoon and on two separate occasions, Brian stopped by the club when he knew they would be practicing. 

He watched in the shadows while Brandon and Justin practiced different dance steps. He was there one afternoon when Justin slipped and Brandon caught him. Brian was just about to run over to see if Justin was okay when Brandon guided him to a chair, said something that caused Justin to burst out laughing and then proceeded to rub Justin’s leg with long firm strokes.

Justin seemed to like the touch and closed his eyes with a grin. Brian felt his stomach drop when he heard Justin softly say, “That feels so good. You have amazing hands.”

“Yep,” Brandon chuckled. “I can do some amazing things with them too.”

Justin laughed and said, “I bet you can.”

Both men smiled at one another as Brian quietly slipped out.

Bringing his attention back to Justin, who was still standing in his office, Brian looked at him questioning if he wanted anything else.

“Are you coming by the club tonight?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.

“You have pay checks to sign,” Justin said aggravated.

“Have Ted drop them by here.” Brian walked over to a file cabinet and searched the draw randomly.

“Why are you being such a shit?” Justin asked.

“I’m not being a shit,” Brian replied without turning.

“You were the one who wanted me to join this fucking contest,” Justin said.

Brian turned with tongue in cheek. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything? And besides, you were the one who wanted to join remember?”

“I know you Brian. There’s nothing going on with me and Brandon. I told you I won’t be a prize.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Sunshine,” Brian said pretending the idea was ridiculous. “You are NOT a prize.”

“Fuck you Brian,” Justin declared and stormed out.

Justin mumbled under his breath all the way to Babylon and continued once inside. Brandon was warming up with stretches when Justin came in ranting on and on about how impossible Brian was.

Not really talking directly to Brandon or anyone for that matter, Justin fumed over how frustrating Brian could be. “Don’t flatter yourself Sunshine,” he mocked Brian’s superior tone. “Fuck off you…you control freak.” He moved chairs around half heartedly trying to calm himself.

“Are you alright?” Brandon asked.

Justin looked up for the first time. Still angry, he replied he was fine. “You remember that one dance move? The one where you lean me back?” he asked.

“Yes,” Brandon answered.

“Well let’s do it. Let’s practice it now as a matter of fact,” Justin instructed.

Brandon smiled wickedly. He went over to the stereo and pushed the play button.

They came together; Brandon twirled Justin, and then pulled him close. Justin pressed into Brandon’s waiting groin. He wiggled slightly for added emphasis and allowed Brandon to arch his back and lower him. Groins pressed firmly together, Justin’s head leaned back. Everything was upside down; Brandon held him that way for a count of three and then seductively raised him back up.

“Kiss me,” Justin said as his face met Brandon’s.

“What?” Brandon asked surprised.

“You should kiss me now. When you raise me up. Touch your mouth to mine softly,” Justin said.

“You sure?” Brandon asked, surprising himself this time.

“It would go with the move,” Justin said seriously. He backed away. “Let’s start again.

Justin came towards Brandon who performed the same moves, only this time, he added the kiss when he raised Justin back up. Their lips touched and held until Justin pulled his head back.

Brandon swore he felt the room spin slightly with the soft press of Justin's lips on his. He sucked in his lower lip to taste where the delicate kiss had been. It was like tasting cotton candy for the first time; sweet, it dissolved too quickly leaving the desire for more.

“Now run your hand down my cheek, down my side and to my hand,” Justin said, slowly he showed Brandon. “Spin me again and then pull me in even harder than before and press your lips to mine.”

Brandon did it. With his lips on Justin’s, Justin said, “Harder.” Brandon obliged and found himself kissing Justin almost exactly as he had in his dreams. Before they knew it, their tongues met briefly and Justin pushed away.

“That’s it,” Justin said, uncomfortable now with the intimacy. “That’s how we should, um do that move. Let’s uh, let’s work on it some more later okay?”

“How come?” Brandon started to ask.

“Huh? Well because I have payroll to…”

“No,” Brandon interrupted. “How come you don’t live with Brian? If he’s your partner, how come you don’t live together?”

“It’s personal,” Justin said, distracting himself by moving chairs around.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I was in love?” Brandon asked.

“Uh, no. Listen. I really do have…”

“Justin,” Brandon began. “We’re friends right? I know you love Brian. I respect that. You can talk to me okay? I might surprise you with just how much I do understand.”

Justin sighed. “Okay,” he said and walked over to the bar. He pulled out a bar stool and sat down. “So tell me about when you were in love.”

Brandon grinned warmly and moved to sit next to Justin. “I was in college and I met a boy. His name was William. About two years younger than me and his first time away from home. He was from some obscure town south of Cleveland and here he was, in New York, at this university and he was scared you know?”

Justin nodded.

“I mean imagine it. He was from a small town and never told anyone he was gay. Now here he is, all young and innocent and there’s a bunch of us, all queers. He finally admits he’s gay and it’s like he didn’t just open the door, he crashed through it. Well I fall in love with this guy. I mean I fell big time in love.” Brandon grinned at the memory. “I thought he loved me too. At first. Now I always knew I was gay. Never hid it. My first time was when I was fourteen. I was experienced by the time I met William. Taught him everything I knew and he was amazing. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do. So I wanted to be exclusive you know?”

Justin nodded listening intently.

“Which was stupid because William was like a hornet let loose for the first time in his life. All he wanted to do was go around with his stinger and buzz,” Brandon said with a chuckle. “I tried to tie William down but it didn’t work. At first he went through the motions, but that’s all it was. He resented me more and more and we grew further and further apart. I realized that tying him down was like cutting off his legs. He was miserable and in the end, so was I.”

“So you broke up?” Justin asked.

Brandon nodded. “Yeah,” he answered sadly. “Then, almost two years later I found out that William was positive.”

Justin frowned in surprise. He looked at Brandon with the obvious question.

“No. I’m not,” Brandon answered before Justin asked. “But William played around so much and so fast…” He shrugged. “I guess he wasn’t as careful or as lucky. Anyway, he died not too long after. I never fell in love again after that. I never allowed myself to because I didn’t want the hurt or pain if something ever happened or if they left me. I don’t need to be that vulnerable ever again.”

Justin considered what Brandon revealed. Finally, he said, “You say it like you have a choice…who you love or if you love. Sometimes it just creeps up before you know it.”

Brandon nodded. “And sometimes not with the person you should.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know. Just in case you thought I didn’t know what love was or how hard it can be.”

Justin nodded. He looked up and slowly said, “Brian and I don’t live together because…well Brian and I have a…a kind of committed, noncommittal relationship.”

Brandon huffed. “I’ve never had one of those exactly. I mean the noncommittal part yeah but…”

“Well the thing is. We’re together because we want to be. We don’t say I do, or make promises except to be honest if one of us wants to leave.”

“No promises huh? As in….”

“Not being exclusive except I choose to be exclusive and Brian doesn’t.”

“Oh, so he gets the best of both worlds. You're exclusive to him and he's able to trick anytime he wants.” Brandon chuckled. “Man, you are either the most mature, well rounded guy I know or…”

“The dumbest. I know,” Justin finished with a laugh.

Brandon looked at his watch. “Hey? You hungry? How about some dinner?”

Justin hesitated. He already said more than he ever intended.

“Oh right, payroll,” Brandon said. “Well, some other time huh?”

“No, hold on,” Justin replied. “I can have Ted run the payroll and take it to Brian. Dinner would be good.” He smiled and added, “I’ll be right back.” He went upstairs to his office to inform Ted.

Brandon sat back with another of his satisfied grins except this time, he wasn’t thinking about getting one up on Brian Kinney. He was thinking of being with Justin Taylor and finishing the reenactment of his dream- the entire dream.

Brian strolled into the club that had come alive with hundreds of gyrating, hot, horny men all bumping and grinding along with the music. The bar area was filled with row upon row of them in all shapes and sizes. Bodies twisted in and around one another as they moved to meet and greet those coming in.

Looking around for Justin, Brian climbed the private steps up to the office. Ted sat at the computer and grunted a hello when Brian walked in.

“Where’s Justin?” Brian asked looking down at the club from the observation window.

Distracted with the computer screen, Ted mumbled, “Out to dinner. He said to run off payroll and bring it to you.” Ted grabbed a stack of paper and placed it in front of Brian. “Here, sign these.”

“Dinner huh?” Brian looked up from the stack at Ted. “Alone?”

Ted went back to focusing on the computer. “Huh? Uh, no. With Brandon.”

Brian pressed his lips in and glanced down at the stack in front of him. He walked to the office door and out just as Ted called after him asking where he was going.

Out on Liberty Avenue, Brian walked along until he came to the diner. He could see Brandon and Justin through the front window sitting in a booth and laughing.

“I asked you out to dinner and you pick the diner?” Brandon chuckled shaking his head.

“It’s quick and easy,” Justin defended shyly.

“And safe?” Brandon teased.

“Safe? From you? I don’t think I have to worry,” Justin answered with a smile.

“I thought you had payroll?” Brian asked towering above the two men.  
“Brian, what a surprise,” Brandon said arrogantly.

“You think?” Brian replied with the same tone. “I do like to surprise people.”

“I bet,” Brandon replied.

“So um, payroll Sunshine?” Brian continued.

“Ted’s working on it,” Justin answered flatly.

“Oh. Ted’s working on it. Well that’s okay then. Gives you a chance to eat something and rest huh? You must be exhausted,” Brian commented.

Justin frowned harshly. 

“Uh, maybe I should go. Let you two talk,” Brandon offered, enjoying the obvious tension.

“No need Brandon. I’m sure Brian has a date. Right Brian?” Justin asked with a false grin.

“No, not for a while,” Brian said and pushed in next to Justin. “So boys, how’s rehearsal coming? Got those moves down yet?”

“As a matter of fact, we just came up with a new move. I think you’ll like it Brian…a lot,” Justin answered smugly.

“Really? That good huh? Cause you know I don’t impress easily,” Brian countered with his own smug look.

“Oh I know,” Justin grinned in disgust. “But this routine? Brandon?" he called with raised eyebrows. "I think he’ll be impressed don’t you?” 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Brandon chimed in. “As a matter of fact. I know that Brian appreciates all the hard work we’ve put in so I’m sure if you asked him to take over the club tonight so we could practice, he wouldn’t mind. Would you Brian?”

“Practice? Again? Fuck, you two are workaholics aren't you? So where would you practice? On the dance floor at the club? Aren’t you worried that your competition will steal your moves?” Brian asked slyly.

“No,” Brandon huffed. “First of all, we can practice at my place. Safe from anyone who wants to watch and try to steal anything that we‘ve worked so hard at. Second, you know they say practice makes perfect.”

“True. And some of us need more practice than others.” Brian stood up. “Well boys don’t let me hold you up. Practice till you drop. There is a lot at stake here but I’m sure you two already know that.” Brian took one of Justin’s french fries and put it in his mouth. With a bitter grin, he looked at Justin and said, “See ya.”  
Justin flumed as he watched Brian leave and then he flew out of the booth and followed Brian outside. He shouted for him to stop and then came up to him. Face to face, Brian smirked with raised eyebrows.

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked, with a confused mixture of anger and hurt.

“You keep asking that. Doing what?”

“Acting like I let you down or something. First you don’t want me in the contest, then you do. You tell me it’s my choice and you trust me and then you act like I fucked up.”

“I never said that,” Brian said still looking cocky.

“You don’t have to. I’m not doing anything behind your back.”

“I know that,” Brian replied coldly.

“Then stop acting like I am. I made that mistake once, I won’t do it again.”

“I know that too,” Brian said looking around the street.

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on Brian. Everything, well almost everything has been really good between us. So what’s going on?”

“I told you, nothing. If that’s not good enough….” Brian shrugged.

“Do you want out?” Justin asked slowly.

Brian frowned. “Out?”

“Yeah. You said we should tell each other if we ever wanted out. So, are you telling me?”

“Are you?”

“I don’t want out,” Justin said firmly.

“Right. And you don’t want in either. Not as long as I don’t want to settle down into a happy little home. That’s why you have your place and I have mine. Now Brandon there. Well, think he’s the settling down type Sunshine? Think he wants to play house?” Brian asked bitterly.

“What the fuck? I don’t give a shit what Brandon wants. Why would you think…”

“Listen, go practice or whatever it is you two do okay? Win the dance contest, bring in lots of money, get Proposition 14 voted down and plan lots of weddings. Hell, set up the backroom at Babylon as a reception hall for all I care. Just don’t expect me to walk down the aisle, which I guess means you want out since you won’t move in. Just remember, you changed the terms, not me.” Brian turned and walked away to a dumbfounded Justin who only watched as he went on.

From the time they left the diner to the moment they arrived at Brandon’s apartment, Justin was quiet.  
Justin got out of Brandon’s car deep in thought. He followed Brandon inside and off the elevator, down the hall, and into the apartment, barely paying any attention. 

The apartment was quite large and in a high rent neighborhood of the city. It was filled with expensive Italian furniture and high tech equipment. The floors were a deep cherry hard wood, polished to a glossy sheen, and the walls were a dark, rich forest green. The large living room window looked out over the city lights. Actually, the apartment looked like a variation of Brian’s loft except the bedroom was up a set of spiral stairs and over looked the open area of the living room and kitchen below.

“Nice place,” Justin said sadly.

“Thanks,” Brandon replied. “You okay?”

“Mmm, fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well ever since Brian left, you got real quiet.”

Justin shrugged. He walked over to the wall opposite the front door and admired the framed picture. “Nice piece. You must have gotten this from the show at the gallery.”

Brandon nodded and smiled. “I have to confess. I was in the gallery one afternoon and you were there with Lindsay. I overheard you talk about this so I bought it. You made a real impression on me.”

“Oh yeah?” Justin chuckled. “Well you made a good choice.”

“I should have told the sales person to share the commission with you,” Brandon added.

“Next time,” Justin said. He turned and looked over the rest of the apartment.

“Want some wine?” Brandon asked.

“Sure,” Justin replied.

Brandon poured two glasses of Merlot and handed one to Justin, who looked lost and extremely distracted.

“I can tell you’re upset,” Brandon said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Justin shook his head. He sipped his wine and then said, “I’ve been thinking about that guy you knew in college. William.”

“Yes,” Brandon replied with interest and sat on the brown leather couch.

“You said that he didn’t want to settle down. That if you made him, it would be like cutting off his legs.”

Brandon nodded. “He was young. He wanted to do a lot of stuff.”

“But he got AIDS right?”

“Yes. But there was a lot then that we didn’t know. Not like today.”

“It’s still as much of a risk today.”

“True.” Brandon placed his wine on the glass top coffee table. “Why are you thinking about this?”

Justin shrugged. “Did William love you?”

“I think so. In his own way.”

“So if two people love one another but want different things, then they have to decide if they can live with it or without it.”

With a puzzled frown, Brandon slowly nodded. “I suppose,” he said.

Justin continued on, “I mean if one wants to play around and one doesn’t. Then they have to decide. Maybe they do have to let go, move on. Maybe they can’t… shouldn’t… it would be like cutting off the other person’s legs right?”

“Are you talking about Brian?”

Justin nodded sadly. “I want something and he doesn’t. I don’t need to play around. I don’t want to. But him?” He sat on the couch next to Brandon. “I just wish I could be enough for him.”

“I’m sure you are,” Brandon said and sat forward. “It’s not you that isn’t enough. Brian isn’t enough for himself.”

Justin chuckled faintly. “Oh Brian’s enough for himself and anyone else.”

“No. I mean he’s not comfortable with himself. If he has to trick, it’s because he wants to prove a point to himself. Probably that he isn’t getting older. Until he’s comfortable with that, with himself, he’ll never be enough.”

Justin huffed, “This is getting to deep and it’s late. I better go.”

Brandon reached over and took Justin’s arm. “No, hold on. Think about it Justin. If anyone should fight the idea of settling down, it’s you. You’re what twenty-one? Twenty-two? That’s young. Maybe my analogy of Brian wasn’t fair. Maybe he’s concerned that he would tie you down.”

“No,” Justin laughed. “Your analogy of Brian was accurate. Me? I’ve had enough experiences to last a life time. I know what I want. I’ve always known. I’ve had plenty of opportunities but nothing that ends up being what I want.”

“Brian’s the one you want?”

Justin sipped his wine. “Yeah,” he said and placed his glass on the table.

“Then I guess you’re right. Tying him down, if that’s not what he wants, will only end up making you both miserable. Either you go along with his rules or….”

“Or move on.” Justin stood and walked to the window. He looked out at all the lights that twinkled below. “I guess I did change the terms.”

“What’s that mean?” Brandon asked, moving to stand behind him.

“I told Brian once that I understood what he wanted of me and what I could expect of him. I guess I thought, after a while that…he would change. That wasn’t fair. He never lied or hid how he felt. Maybe it is because I’m young that I keep changing.”

“No,” Brandon replied. “Maybe it’s just that you keep forcing yourself to accept something you don’t want.” He wanted to reach out and touch Justin, hold him, pull him down on the floor and make love to him over and over but he fought the urge and drove his mind back.

“What about you? Could you have settled down with William? Really settled down?”

“I don’t know. I know I wanted to.”

“But you’re a lot like Brian. You like the tricks too.”

Yeah, I play around. I like the tricks and the conquest. But if I found someone? I could settle down. I could love….someone.” Brandon looked deep into Justin’s clear blue eyes. “Someone like you,” he said softly.

“Me?” Justin laughed.

“Yes...you,” Brandon answered stepping in closer. “I’m a few years younger than Brian, but I already know what he doesn’t. I know that finding someone, and having someone to be with is more important than how many tricks a guy can get in a week. I know that sharing my life with someone is more important than fucking nameless tricks in some backroom.”

Justin didn’t move as Brandon advanced towards him. Their lips inches apart and their breath warm as it mixed. “You like the contest as much as Brian,” Justin said softly, gazing into Brandon's dark eyes.

“I do,” Brandon said leaning in closer. “I did.” He kissed Justin fully on the mouth. Justin pulled back slightly. His warm blue eyes glanced up into Brandon’s deep brown and then he pressed in again. The kiss grew with intensity as they twirled their tongues together.

Brandon reached down and cupped Justin’s thick pulsing excitement. The kiss they continued moved on with more desperate desire. Brandon scrambled to undo his shirt and keep contact with Justin‘s mouth. The momentary distance between their bodies was torture until Brandon pulled Justin in closer again. Lips continued to meet with a frenzy. Breathless, Brandon backed Justin up to the couch and fumbled with the button on his pants. Justin returned the hard kisses with his own.

Brandon lowered Justin on the couch. He kissed along his neck and back up to his mouth. He ran his hands through Justin’s hair and urgently kissed his mouth devouring Justin’s lips and tongue with a passion that had been restrained far too long.

Justin ran his hands up Brandon’s back, to his neck, and up to his head. He lingered, running his fingers through the silky brown strands of Brandon's hair. He returned the kisses with an unlocked fury until he pushed Brandon back.

Panting, he looked at Brandon while his sultry eyes began to fade. Justin shook his head no and labored to get up. He buttoned his pants and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, he ran down the hall to the stairwell while Brandon ran his hands over his head in frustration.

Brian reached for the intercom button on his desk that called out with Cynthia‘s voice, “Brian? A Mr. Brandon Cash would like to see you,” she clicked.

Brian paused and then answered into the mic, “Send him in.”

Brandon strolled into the office with his usual arrogance. Brian returned the same look while he sat behind his desk.

“Always did like your choice in office space Kinney,” Brandon said with a grin. “I heard this used to be Liberty Baths."

Brian nodded with a smirk.

"Must hold some special memories for you huh? I mean of your youth gone by, when you were King Cock.”

“Why Mr. Cash, it's always a pleasure to see you. Please,” Brian said as he gestured with his hand to a chair. “Have a seat.”

Brandon nodded and sat cross legged smiling over at Brian.

“So,” Brian began. “I guess you must be taking a break from my partner to make this little visit,” he sat back, relaxed in his chair.

“I’m here to ask a favor,” Brandon said seriously.

“Really?” Brian scoffed. “Funny. I though I already did you one.”

“This favor isn’t for me. It’s for Justin.”

Brian paused. With an air of superiority, he asked, “You’ve come here to ask me for a favor for Justin? How…altruistic of you Brandon.”

“Let’s make this simple for both of us, okay Brian?”

Brian rocked slowly in his chair. With eyebrows raised, he encouraged Brandon to continue.

“You know what Justin wants,” Brandon said.

“I do? Well somehow, whether I do or not, I presume you’re going to tell me.” 

“What he wants, you can’t give him. I understand. I’m a lot like you.”

“No?” Brian huffed. “You think?”

“Like you yes. But now….”

“Things are different,” Brian finished.

Brandon stood up and paced the office. Still as confident as ever, he was about to make a deal and Brian knew it. “I admit that this dance contest meant nothing to me…at first.”

“Until” Brian egged.

“Until I saw something in it for me. A way to knock you down. I admit that I wanted Justin just to piss you off.”

“But then…” Brian asked with lips pressed in.

Brandon was silent.

“Oh go ahead,” Brian urged. “You’ve admitted so much already.” He studied Brandon and then continued haughtily, “But then you fell in love.”

“I do love him,” Brandon said looking Brian square in the eye.

Brian chuckled. “And you can give him what he wants. What I can’t?”

“I’d like to try. I know I can try harder than you.”

“I never tried. I never felt the need,” Brian stated with a smirk.

“Then you don’t love him like he should be loved.”

“And you think you can?”

“I want to try.” Brandon said and watched Brian.

Brian nodded with a disdainful grin. Trying was unacceptable. What Brian hadn't said was that he never felt the need to try and love Justin, he just did. 

“But first, you have to let him go,” Brandon said firmly.

“I do huh?” Brian stood up and came around to the front of his desk. He leaned back on it with arms crossed. “Why should I do that?”

“Because, unless you do, Justin will never allow himself to love anyone else, or even consider it for that matter.”

“Justin can make his own choices. It’s not up to me.”

“Either you’re very naïve Brian or very cruel. You keep him around without appreciating him. I admit that when I first saw Justin I thought he was a pretty boy, very hot. But he’s so much more. He’s bright and funny and…”

“Don’t forget talented. Hell. He’s a genius.”

“And you do care. I could see that right away. I guess its love in your own pathetic way. But you won’t commit.”

“And you can?”

“Hard to believe?”

Brian unfolded his arms and stared silently at Brandon for a moment. Finally he said, “So you tried with Justin and he turned you down. Now you think it’s me holding him back and not the fact that he doesn’t want you. Interesting twist you came up with to save your ego.”

“You’re so sure of yourself huh Kinney? And so sure of Justin too. You take him for granted. Yeah, he loves you. But where will it get him? You just love to have your pack of cubs to lead Brian. Your groupies to follow you. Like that Michael Novotny and even Justin. It makes you feel important.” Brandon moved to the office door. “Do him a favor Brian. Let him go. Step aside and let him move on.” Brandon left.

Brian remained leaning against his desk while the vision of Brandon and the echo of his condescending speech threatened to choke him. Brian picked up a clear glass paperweight from his desk and twirled it in his hand. Brandon’s smooth, calculated words about love and commitment washed over him again and again. Everything boiled over as Brian snarled, "Appreciate this!" and threw the paperweight across the room where it shattered into a million pieces against the cold tile floor. 

Cynthia and Ted heard the loud crash and ran in with questions and concern on their faces. Brian glared at them both and went in to his private bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Brian would not accept any of Justin’s calls or see him during the next two days. The more he pulled back, the more resentful Justin got. He was growing tired of Brian’s moods and the way he pushed him away especially for no reason that Justin could see.

By the third day and just two days until the Grand Opening, Justin used his key to let himself into the loft. He knew Brian was home; he followed him from work and waited outside until Brian had time to settle in.

Sliding the loft door open, Justin heard the shower water running. He came in and sat on the bed quietly. The water stopped and Brian came out rubbing his head with the towel, distracted by his own thoughts. He jumped back slightly seeing Justin on the bed.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed. He tossed the towel at Justin and grabbed a pair of jeans from the drawer. “What the fuck do you want?”

“In case you forgot Mr. Kinney, we have a business to run,” Justin said, distracted by Brian’s naked body and longing for it.

“I gave that fucking place to you. Remember? Now run along and make it a huge success,” Brian said, pulling on his pants.

With the distraction covered, Justin pulled his attention back to the matter at hand and reminded himself how pissed he was. “Uh no, that’s not exactly true. The first two years was to be a partner venture. Remember? I get full ownership when I’m twenty-three. I’m only twenty-one in case you forgot.”

Brian chuckled bitterly. “Hard to forget with you reminding me all the time.”

“What the fuck is going on Brian?” Justin asked irritated with the game.

“I believe it’s called - run your own Goddamn business. The plan was, I would be here if you fucked it up. Have you? Fucked it up?” Brian asked in a snide tone.

“I don’t think so. Hard to tell.”

“Oh I think you would know,” Brian said, pulling on a white tee shirt.

“Really? How could I if the people who might think I fucked it up won’t tell me if or how I fucked it up?” Justin asked, still sitting on the bed.

“You can’t always rely on others to tell you. You have to figure certain things out for yourself,” Brian said. He stepped down from the bedroom and went to the kitchen. 

Justin followed and watched Brian pour a drink from a half empty Jim Beam bottle.

“But,” Brian said as sarcastically raised his glass in a mock toast. “There is that youth thing.” He gulped his drink and poured another.

“Well Mr. Kinney,” Justin replied with an exasperated sneer. “Since I am so pathetically young, maybe you better clue me in.”

Brian finished off that drink and lit a cigarette. “Sorry Sunshine, can’t help you there.” He inhaled the smoke deeply and let it out in a white-gray cloud that hung around his head. Looking at the clock, he asked, “Isn’t it time you rehearsed with your partner?”

“I don’t need to rehearse with Brandon,” Justin said. He worked to cover his anger and frustration with a cool, calm tone.

“Oh, got it down that good huh? Would you say perfect? Perfect enough to win the contest? Is he that good Sunshine?”

“I used to like it when you called me that. I don’t anymore,” Justin answered flatly.

“Maybe that’s not the only thing you don’t like anymore,” Brian said as he put out his cigarette.

There was a knock at the door and Brian gave a faint grin to Justin. “Wonder who that is?” he asked, but it was obvious he knew.

Brian went to the door and a young man with a suggestive grin glanced up in to Brian’s face. He let his hand rub down his chest in a provocative stroke as he continued to eye Brian like a feast.

Brian gestured for the man to come in and looked over at Justin. “I believe that concludes our business meeting,” he said and looked with lust at the young man who still wickedly grinned at him.

“The grand opening is set to go,” Justin said solemnly while he moved to the door. “Everything’s in place. The flyers went out and the personal invitations. The budget went over about two thousand but we should make that up in the deal we got on the martini fountain and the seafood, plus we increased the cover charge by a couple of bucks.” He slid the door open and looked the twink up and down. “What’s your name?”

The young man smiled. “Ricky.”  
“Ricky what?” Justin asked seriously.  
“Ricky Huston.”  
Justin gave a quick nod. “I’ll have a ticket at the front of Babylon Saturday night with your name on it. Bring a guest.”  
“Hey. Thanks,” Ricky responded happily.  
“No problem” Justin replied. “Have fun.” He rammed the loft door shut and trotted down the stairs.

“Interesting place,” Brandon said as he came into Justin’s apartment.

The apartment was small, tiny actually with a small kitchenette, a square table and two chairs, a couch and a bed by the window. It was located two blocks up from Babylon on the fourth floor of a low rent apartment house. Squeezed in between a coffee shop and dry cleaners, at least it was clean, comfortable and convenient.

Justin had some of his sketches decorating the otherwise dull mustard painted walls. Those sketches and clothes piled in the corner were the only things that indicated he lived there.

The small room smelled musty. Cracks in the wall and the round yellow water stains on the ceiling were a good reason why. The water stains and mildew growing in the corners continued into the bathroom which was the only room with a door in the place.

A small bathroom was big enough for one. One thin person, that is, who didn’t mind the fact that the faucet dripped non-stop from both the sink and the shower.

Brandon could hear noises through the wall from the apartment next door. It sounded like a herd of kids running around followed by loud thuds. Every so often a gruff male voice shouted “Shut up!” at which point the kids giggled, got quiet for about ten seconds and then started again.

“It’s just temporary,” Justin informed, aware that Brandon was inspecting the place, much the same way Brian had when he first saw it. Justin tossed his keys down on the table. “Want a beer?”

“Sure,” Brandon replied. “I suppose with the success of Babylon and the comic books, you’ll be moving soon huh?”

Justin opened the small dented refrigerator and took out two bottles of beer. He opened the tops and handed one to Brandon. “I guess,” he answered, uninterested in Brandon's subtle critique. 

Brandon grinned and moved to the sketches on the wall. One was a charcoal drawing of a woman and a young girl.  
“That’s my mom and sister,” Justin informed.

“Nice,” Brandon commented.

The next was a pencil sketch of Liberty Ave. A lamp post and street sign were in the corner with the street and sidewalks drawn down the center. The diner, Woody’s and a few other shops were along the side with Babylon at the other end.

The following pencil sketch was of Brian, along side another of Justin and next to one of them both. Brandon grinned with refrain at the picture of the two men who smiled at one another.

“You have a lot of talent,” Brandon finally said.

“Yeah? Thanks,” Justin replied. “So we all set for tomorrow night? Any last minute doubts?”

Brandon chuckled. “Never. You?”

“Nope,” Justin said and took a long drink from his beer. He sat on the couch and rested his foot on an upside down crate.

Brandon joined him. “Listen,” he said slowly. “Win or lose. It was great to work with you. Get to know you.”

Justin smiled bashfully. “You too.”

Brandon’s eyes trailed to Justin’s full lips. ‘God,’ he thought, ‘he has such an amazing mouth. Kinney is a fool and it serves him right.’ He leaned in and kissed Justin.

Justin returned the gesture and then tipped his head back. “Let’s just focus on the contest okay?”

“I thought I was,” Brandon said with a slightly playful grin.

Justin stood up. “Yeah well, I started this thing saying I wasn’t the prize. So how come I feel like I am?”

“I care about you Justin. I really do. Maybe in the beginning….it might have been a game but not now.” Brandon stood up and walked to Justin. The boy glowed in the afternoon light and Brandon wanted him so badly. He reached up and ran his hand down Justin’s left cheek while he looked tenderly into Justin’s eyes. 

In a smooth voice, Brandon said, “I know what you want. I could do that. I could give it all up.” He placed his hands gently on each side of Justin’s face and whispered, “Let me in. Let me try to love you. The way you want.” He softly placed his lips to Justin’s and then leaned back to look into those blue eyes. Hoping to see wanting, he was disappointed to see only sorrow.

“What I want? How come everyone thinks they know what I want? You. Brian. Ethan,” Justin hissed the last name with disgust and shook his head. “I thought I was supposed to be the one to say what I want?”

“So? What do you want?" Brandon asked, not giving up on the seduction.

“I’ll let you know,” Justin said and walked to the door. He opened it and stood there. “What I don’t want is for anyone to settle down or try to settle down for me. That’s a lousy, shitty reason. I'm not going to be the one they blame if they end up miserable. I want the person that I’m with to be who they are and not try to be anything else. I’m done with bullshit, empty promises and being the one to blame. The person that wants to be with me wants that for himself and the same for me. I can’t be everything to that person and I don’t even want to try, but I’ll be there for him. I’ll love him with no regrets and I know he’ll do the same for me. Hell, we won't even have to try, it'll just be.” Justin shrugged simply. He held the door open and added, “I’ll see you tomorrow night Brandon. Don’t be late.”

Brandon was speechless. Slowly, he nodded and smiled. “I won’t be late.” He walked out the door and turned. “You are a lot older than you know Justin. A lot older than most of us.”

Justin nodded and closed the door.

Babylon was alive with a renewed spirit and a fresh, vibrant attitude. Lights of red, amber, yellow, blue, gold and silver white combined to bring everything to life. All around, the room shimmered and shined, danced and glittered as if awoken from a deep sleep and ready to let loose.

The grand opening was met with hundreds of people dressed to the nines and more than anxious to celebrate. The line to get in went around the block.

VIPs arrived in style courtesy of Brian and Justin. Stretch limos pulled up and dropped off friends, business associates and of course, family.

Debbie and Carl arrived in the limo with Michael and Ben. Debbie, dressed in a deep blue beaded dress slit up the left side and hanging low in the front, waved to the crowds out front as if she was a Hollywood celebrity walking down the red carpet.

Michael and Ben looked like the vision of models for After Six dressed in their classic black tuxes. Ben carried himself with the elegance of Cary Grant as he grinned and walked arm in arm with Michael.

Lindsay, Mel and Ted arrived next. Both ladies dressed in long evening gowns with Ted escorting them in his classic tux. Lindsay commented that she felt like a princess in her cream, sequined gown that was an excellent compliment to Mel’s deep emerald gown one.

Emmett was inside seeing to the last minute preparations. He was the image of fashion in his Ralph Lauren tux. Black satin double shawl lapels with gold trim and matching solid gold vest with bow tie. He was waxed, peeled, and artificially tan with a broad smile that lit up his face. He moved around with undeniable style as he waved directions to one waiter after another.

All of the staff wore uniform dress. Soft black suede pants, starched white shirts with black suede buttons and matching bow ties along with highly polished black shoes. They carried pressed linen towels draped over their right arm and led people to tables that had lit glass covered candles in the center. Each place was set for two to six guests and included table numbers. VIPs were assigned seating for an invitation only dinner. Afterwards, the staff would quickly remove the tables and set up a private bar and seating area for the invited guests. Regular guests would mingle as usual finding seats at the bar or random tables.

Cyndi Lauper arrived to more flash bulbs from the crowds. She waved casually to the cheering fans and went inside.

The stage was set with a live band and decorated with long flowing red suede curtains as a back drop. It was elegant and lavish. The event of the year was about to begin.

Dinner went along with only a few minor problems that Em exaggerated with his usual flare. Justin calmed him down and handled each situation smoothly and with confidence. He looked extremely handsome in his black three button front Armani tux with satin piped notch lapel. The vest underneath was platinum with a hint of silver metallic and the cravat he wore matched perfectly.

Emmett and Justin greeted the guests with smiles and hand shakes, kisses and hugs. Dinner music played as people toured the renovated club and commented on the rich architecture and the art work.

Drinks flowed freely from a martini fountain. Champagne bottles popped and everyone toasted the improved surroundings.

Brian entered the festivities looking astonishing in his black Armani tux with one button front and satin edged lapels. The vest underneath was silver metallic and the cravat was meant to match Justin’s.

Greeting the guests like a pro, Brian was charming, cool, and even humble. He thanked people for coming, complimented them on their outfits and paid just the right amount of attention to each person. He accepted congratulations with grace saying he had little to do with the planning and that Justin and Emmett deserved all the credit.

Brandon made his entrance wearing a black Claiborne single breasted tux with a Windsor silver and black paisley vest and matching bow tie. He looked elegant and sexy as he strutted around shaking hands and scanning the room for any sight of Justin.

The MC for the evening was the same dark haired man Brian hired for the RAGE party. Long and lean, in a silver tux and greased back black hair, he got up on stage and welcomed the invited guests to the grand opening of Babylon-Pittsburgh.   
“On behalf of the new owners, Mr. Brian Kinney and Mr. Justin Taylor, we would like to welcome you all! We have a fabulous show planned for your after dinner pleasure and what a treat it promises to be! And of course, the oh so famous, raved about, get your panties wet ladies and get your hard on gents, dance contest featuring some of the hottest, the horniest, the most amazing walking wet dreams imaginable! So sit back, relax, enjoy, and dance the night away!”

The crowd applauded. The MC introduced Brian and Justin and the whole room stood up, clapping.

Brian and Justin took center stage and Justin gestured for Emmett to come up as well.

Flattered, Em made a mock “I’m going to faint” move and then joined Brian and Justin on the stage.

Brian moved to the mic and welcomed everyone once again. “I just want to say on behalf of my partner, welcome and thanks for coming. A lot of time and talent went in to planning this event and into redesigning this place. I hope it will come to mean as much to you as it does for us. Thank you to Emmett Honeycutt, our party planner….”

Emmett bowed and smiled to claps and cheers.

“He also planned tonight’s dance contest which I’m sure will be an amazing, unforgettable show for us all. Actually, one of the featured performers is my own partner, Justin Taylor.” Brian tipped his head towards Justin and smiled as the audience applauded.

Brian continued, “I know no one will want to miss that performance with his dance partner, Brandon Cash. Now please, judges, this is not rigged so be honest in your scoring! Don’t let the fact that Justin pays some of the salary persuade you in any way!”

“Um Brian?” Em said stepping forward. “The judges don’t work for you or Justin,” he bashfully clarified into the mic.

“Oh. Right. Sorry fellas. No help there,” Brian said with a teasing shrug. The audience chuckled. Justin did not. He was not thrilled at all with Brian's public display of unnecessary resentment aimed at him.

“Now if anyone is wondering. The backroom will be open after dinner. I am personally conducting tours myself and would be more than happy to guide anyone through….or back and forth….or in and out,” Brian said grinning and again the audience chuckled. “You should also know that we raised a lot of money for the Hospice Center thanks to your kind generosity. My business partner can tell you more about that and the support we generated to defeat Proposition 14." 

The audience cheered. 

Brian continued, "As a matter of fact, we’re thinking of opening up Babylon for weddings, isn’t that right Justin? I wonder who will be the first? Well maybe after tonight’s performance in the dance contest, you’ll all be so impressed with some of the acts you’ll want to see them perform together for the long haul. Maybe we’ll all get a real treat and see love blossom right here, tonight and persuade some lucky couple to tie the knot. Did we invite a Minister? A Rabbi? A Priest? Oh well,” Brian shrugged. “Won’t be legal anyway until Proposition 14 is defeated right?”

The crowd cheered and clapped even louder.

“Okay then.” Brian held up his glass to make a toast. “To my long time friend and partner,” he said looking at Justin and working overtime to cover his sadness. “And to all our friends and family, to Babylon - may it be forever here!” Brian took a quick drink and then pulled Justin to him for a sloppy, forceful kiss.

Everyone drank and cheered. Justin pulled away harshly, unimpressed and totally pissed. Brian watched him walk off stage, quickly covering the hint of remorse with a fake smile.

With dinner complete, the crowd cheered as Cyndi Lauper finished her act. A few moments later, the crowd began to mingle while the staff moved tables and chairs.

The front doors finally opened and a rush of people flowed inside. The entire building was filled to capacity while waiters darted back and forth, hustled around the tables, brought drinks and the DJ played music.

Contestants for the dance contest busily prepared in the dressing rooms back stage. Ten couples minus Justin and Brandon ran around in panicked hysteria. One extremely nervous individual squealed loudly that he broke a shoe lace, another couldn’t find his eye shadow or some other disaster while everyone buzzed around in a frenzy of activity.

The five judges moved to their privileged spots as the DJ was given disk after disk to spin. The MC announced that the contest would begin and guests took places around the dance floor and up along the catwalk.

Couple after couple performed to loud enthusiastic cheers or kind applause from the audience. Michael watched a few performances and then spotted Brian at the bar.

Brian was drinking like a fish. Michael stood by his side and noticed that he took shot after shot while he watched the crowd and said almost nothing.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Michael asked with concern.

“Me?” Brian scoffed. “I’m just fabulous!” He grinned wearily and put his arm around Michael’s shoulder. “Look around,” he slurred. “The place is alive and so am I! Doesn’t get better than this!”

Michael scowled harshly. “You and Justin fighting?”  
“Me and ….” Brian laughed. “Now why would you say that?”

“Because the only times in your life when you drink like this, is either when you’ve seen your family or when Justin and you are apart. So what happened?”

Brian took another shot and chuckled. “Mikey. I’m celebrating! I’m free. Justin is free. You could be free too if you wanted. It’s all…..free.”

“Okay,” Michael said not buying it. “You’re free and Justin is free. Me? I don’t want to be free. I like…no I love Ben. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Sure. That’s what all you breeders think,” Brian commented leaning against the bar.

“I’m not a breeder,” Michael replied insulted.

“Yes you are Mikey,” Brian said pressing his head to Michael’s. “You….hell all of them….that’s what they want to be. What’s it all for huh? We fight for our rights to fuck and then some well meaning assholes want to fuck us out of it.” Brian took another shot. “Make it legal. Have commitments.” He swallowed his drink harshly and hissed, “Fuck that shit. Who needs it?”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Michael advised.

“No. Never enough. Fuck. That’s what we should be doing. We’re queers. Queers Mikey! Not sit at home, watch TV, fuck in our beds on Wednesday and Saturday night straight bastards answering to our wives about where we go or who we’re with. We fuck. When we want. Who we want. How we want. I never denied that. Never said different.”

“Who said you did?” Michael asked confused.

“I asked him to move in with me. I never said it was going to be a marriage. I come home to him because I want to. I don’t have to. I am who I am. He knows that. Why change? Why should I? If it’s not good enough for him…. then fuck it. Fuck him!”

“So that’s the problem….”

Brian ignored Michael. “He can do the same. Come home because he wants to. He doesn’t want to fuck anyone else? That’s his choice. I didn’t say he had to. I don’t have to fuck anyone else either except…I want to. So what? It doesn’t mean he’s not enough. He is. He’s amazing! Christ. I wouldn’t fuck anything else….not over and over again. Not the quad zillion times like we have. He should know that! Would I offer my place…as his home….our place if I didn’t….if I didn’t….”

“Love him?” Michael finished.

“Fuck you Mikey! Fuck him!”

“Did you ever tell him all of this?” Michael asked. “Cause I think that’s who you should be talking to.”

“I’m out of here,” Brian said and tossed back another shot.

The MC came out on stage to the clapping crowd. “Thank you Stuart and Chance. Dance contestants number 8. Weren’t they amazing? We’re down to our last two couples. This next is a sure crowd pleaser. He’s a new guy in town and what a rep! Dances up a storm and leaves the crowd wanting more. His partner is gorgeous! He leaves the crowd drooling and I don’t mean just from the mouth! Let’s hear it for couple number 9, Brandon and Justin!”

The crowd clapped loudly, wildly. Debbie whistled and cheered with Carl clapping and smiling at her excitement and pride.

Ted, Lindz, and Mel moved to the edge of the dance floor as the lights went to low velvet and the music began.

Brandon was at center stage as a low white light focused on him. Dressed in a black silk shirt and pants, he extended his right hand out. From the darkness, Justin emerged. Dressed in a white silk shirt and tighter black pants, Justin took Brandon’s hand and began the routine.

It was a rumba with the interpretation intended to tell a simple story. Brandon was the captor in a sense. In love with his partner who longed for another man that he could not have, his partner would resist throughout the dance until finally, wore down; he would give up and succumb.

Brandon moved with ballet like grace. Firm with his grasp on his partner, Justin moved along the dance floor like a pro. Graceful yet bold, he teased Brandon and the crowd with his hips, rocking his pelvis to the beat and meeting Brandon’s advances with force. They danced together with shoulders back and heads held high. Justin’s arm around Brandon’s neck, his other arm, locked at the elbow, gripped Brandon’s embrace as they moved across the floor. 

The dance was meant to be provocative. Brandon was to seduce Justin to the point of total submission. They moved close together, taking steps back and forth. Justin moved away as if in conflict while Brandon came up behind him and placed his hands on Justin’s hips. He lifted him back and lowered him, twirled and spun him.

The crowd cheered with astonishment and excitement. They were captivated;  
hypnotized by the grace and beauty of both men.

Brian was the only one who moved. Slowly. His steps took him to the front of the dance floor and there he watched, transfixed by the glow that was in Justin.

Brandon turned Justin and that’s when the young man saw Brian. He hesitated in his next step for a split second but never took his eyes off of the man that watched him as well.  
Brian moved closer to the edge of the dance floor but remained out of the spot light. Justin advanced in long strides like a cat on the prowl towards him. With five feet between them, Justin’s eyes called to Brian. It seemed like part of the routine but Brandon knew it wasn’t.

The look on Justin’s face was the perfect image of a man in love with another. Justin’s eyes filled with a mist and a desire to be with that one man he could not take his eyes off of.

Brandon came up behind him and placed his hands around his waist. Justin resisted momentarily, as if pleading with the face that captivated him to rescue him; to take him from the arms that held him now and claimed him as his own.

Justin leaned his head back on Brandon’s shoulder as if his resolve was weakening. Brandon ran his hand slowly down Justin’s side and took his hand. He twirled him and pulled him close. Their groins pressed firmly together. Brandon ran his hand down Justin’s cheek and when Justin opened his eyes, he didn’t see Brandon. He saw Brian. For a moment, in his mind, Justin fantasized that it was Brian who held him. Brian who claimed him and Brian whose lips pressed to his.

Brandon leaned Justin back arching him so that Justin’s head was nearly on the floor. The crowd went wild. Brandon lifted him back up and then pulled him close again; harder than before, with so much force that he almost knocked the wind out of Justin. Justin opened his eyes to greet the face he dreamed of….except it was Brandon. Brandon pressed his lips firmly to Justin’s and held them there. Justin pushed back and turned in a toe move to face the crowd and to see Brian once more. He seemed to beckon Brian who looked tenderly back. Justin leaned his head to the side with a soft grin and swayed his hips as if in a dream while he bathed in his lover’s gaze.

Brandon came from behind once more and swept Justin away holding him around the waist. He swayed his body with Justin and looked longingly into his face. Taking Justin’s arms and placing them around his neck, he pressed in making his body an incline so Justin could slowly, discreetly slide down to his knees at Brandon’s feet. Brandon bent his body over Justin, the seduction complete, the symbolic move to demonstrate Justin’s complete surrender.

The room roared with applause, cheers, screams, and whistles. The lights came up and Brandon raised holding Justin’s hand. He smiled, satisfied and pleased while he bowed. Justin made a slight bow and scanned the room for Brian. He wasn’t there anymore.

The last contestants performed and the MC came on the stage to announce the winners. Prizes were awarded from fifth to first place.

Each couple stood anxiously on the stage with smiles and congratulatory exchanges as each place was read. When the second place couple was announced and Brandon and Justin were still empty handed, the crowd erupted, knowing what was to come. When their names were spoken and the huge trophy handed to Brandon, the audience once again rose to their feet, obviously pleased with the decision.

Brandon accepted the trophy and held it up victoriously over his head. He smiled broadly to Justin’s meek grin and then walked off stage.

People came up to them non stop, patting their backs and congratulating them with hugs and kisses. Person after person raved about how magnificent they were. Brandon ate it up. Justin wanted to disappear.

Finally, they got past the crowd to a quiet corner. Brandon smiled at Justin and hugged him. “You had me for a minute there. When you started to walk to edge of the stage, I almost freaked. I thought you were going to walk off. But then I realized what you were doing. It was inspired! That look on your face!” he recalled with excitement. “Man, it told the whole story! What made you think of that?”

Justin shrugged unhappily.

Brandon’s smile slowly vanished. “Oh right, you saw him huh?”

“I love him.”

“I know,” Brandon sighed and then grinned. “He’s a lucky bastard.”

Justin smiled. “Besides,” he said, ending any illusion Brandon had, “you wouldn’t be happy settled down.”

Brandon shrugged. “Guess not. I’m still young and immature. You’re the wise old man.” He chuckled. “But he won’t settle down either you know.”

“In some ways, he has. In others? That’s just him.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“It’s better than not having him. He would never treat me like a prize. He doesn’t have too.”

Brandon smiled.

A young man came up nervously to them. “Um, excuse me,” he said to Brandon. “Would you…would you like to dance?”

The young man was cute. Nice body. Brandon looked him up and down with a devilish grin.

Justin smiled. “Go ahead. Be young.”

Brandon leaned over and kissed Justin sweetly. “If ever a time comes….”

Justin gave a quick nod. “Sure. Go.”  
Brandon smiled and put his arm around the young man. They moved to the dance floor. No sooner had they started to dance, when a small group gathered around them to watch.

Justin moved over to the bar. He sighed heavily and rested his head in his hand. Looking away from the crowd behind, he leaned on the counter until he felt someone tap his shoulder.  
“No thanks,” he replied without looking around.

The tap again and he turned annoyed until he saw Brian’s face.

Justin frowned, uncertain as Brian extended his right hand.

Justin looked down at it and back up into Brian’s smiling eyes. He crinkled his nose and tilted his head shyly.

“I don’t want out,” Brian said in a low voice.

Justin smiled with his eyes and softly said, “I want in.”

“Not gonna change Sunshine.”

“Don’t want you too….for now,” Justin grinned.

“For now,” Brian repeated and smiled.

Justin put his hand in Brian’s who led him to the dance floor. Both men took center stage as Brian pulled Justin in close and swayed him side to side. A hand firmly on each side of Justin’s waist, Brian moved him as if they were one body, one mind, one soul.

Bathed in a soft light, Justin lowered Brian’s jacket off and tossed it to the side. Everyone on the dance floor stepped aside while the music played a stronger, faster, pulsing beat and Brian willed Justin along with grace and dignity. In control, they both moved with sensual rhythm as their bodies folded into one another.

All other movement in the club came to a chain reactive halt, like an assembly line being slowly shut down. The crowd that had gathered around Brandon and his dance partner quickly dissolved and moved over to the new main attraction. Brandon looked up and realized that he and the young man no longer had an audience. They stopped dancing and joined the others to see what was happening.

It was as if all the electricity in the place had been sucked out and poured into the two men on the dance floor. Sparks seemed to flow from them as they moved in complete oneness.

Michael edged to the dance floor and watched. He smiled with utter happiness while Ben folded him up in his arms and looked on as well.

Brian twirled Justin, pulled him back and lowered him down arching Justin’s back. He lifted him back up halfway and then leaned over to meet his partner. Lips within a half inch from one another, they held the position and smiled. Together, they came up as one. Brian ran his hand gently down Justin’s cheek as if the boy was the most amazing creature he had ever seen and then he kissed him with such force, even the crowd moaned with pleasure.

Michael hooted and cheered. Em had tears in his eyes and shouted out “Go baby” as he clapped. Mel and Lindsay watched while tears trailed down their cheeks and they held one another. Even Ted had water in his eyes and Debbie smiled and sighed with contentment. The faces of those who knew Brian and Justin and even some of the ones who didn’t were glowing with the idea of love and romance.

Brian dropped to one bent knee in a move of half surrender and, still holding Justin’s hand, led him around him in a circle. Justin moved around smiling in complete rapture. The interpretation clear; they were like one. Two hearts that beat for each other, captivated by one another for all time. They celebrated their oneness by moving not just as one, but as two individuals who held an unseen power over the other, yet never used it to possess. Brian allowed Justin to demand and control. Justin permitted Brian to roam and return. Together, they moved in unison with passion, love and respect. It bonded them together, making them stronger when together and never fragile when apart. They gave each other what they needed, they completed each other.

Brian stood and Justin smiled. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. With foreheads pressed together, they moved as one now, swaying as they kissed and the lights faded to black.

Brandon stood back while the place ignited into boisterous hoots and cheers. Everyone called out to Justin and Brian while they applauded loudly. 

Brandon smiled and clapped along. “King Cock,” he whispered. “Lucky bastard.”


End file.
